


The Perfect Boyfriend

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Gabriel takes care of reader on her period? I think I might be in a romantic relationship with your blog btw.Warnings: Period Pain/Stuff? Much Fluff, Very Romantic





	The Perfect Boyfriend

A dull pain in your lower area caused you to wake up a bit too early for your liking. Without even a doubt, you knew it was your period and about right on time. Thankfully it just started so there wasn’t a pool of blood on your bed sheets. Although if you asked nice, Gabriel would’ve taken care of it.   
You grabbed a tampon, sighing, wishing there was some better way to congratulate women for not being pregnant. Looking in the mirror you noticed your hair was a mess, so you brushed it down before putting a bra and loose fitting clothes on.   
As you opened your bedroom door you noticed the blinds were open in the living and kitchen areas. A golden haired archangel was preparing you breakfast in the kitchen. You smiled and entered, trying to be as quiet as you could and hugged him from behind as he stood by the burners.   
“Morning.” You hummed into his shoulder.   
“Morning, cupcake. Eggs and toast sound good?”   
“Mmhmm.” You leaned over, smelling his good cooking skills. “Anything I can do?”   
“Sit down and prepare to be amazed.” His whiskey eyes followed you as you sat at the counter, waiting to be served. He already had the dishes laid out and your drink poured, leaving nothing left for you.   
“Spoiling me?” You smiled as he scooped up some eggs to put on your plate. He even buttered your toast the right amount. “You know I can do some things.” You said as you started eating your eggs. He sat down next to you with his plate full of eggs.  
“I know...it’s just...well I figured...this time of the month I would do something.”  
You nearly choked on your eggs as you looked up at his whiskey eyes. “You know my…uh....schedule?”  
Gabriel pointed to himself with a slight smirk on his face. “Archangel, cupcake. There ain’t many things I don’t know.” You contemplated what to say next, but he cut you off. “So, I figured we could watch a movie or play games. Anything you want. I got some movies picked out on the coffee table, along with an assortment of candies. Heating pad should be warmed up by now and there are pillows and blankets as well.”  
Your mouth dropped and then a bright smile took over your face. You reached over, hugging him, and giving light kisses all over his face. “You are so sweet and thoughtful. Have I mentioned how much I love you?”  
“You have, but not as much as you probably should.” He smirked and you playfully slapped him. “So what should we do, cupcake? Movie? Reading? Cuddles?”  
“Cuddles with a movie?”  
“Sure thing.” He tugged at your arm as he lead you to the couch. He snapped his fingers and the mess from breakfast was gone. You sat in the middle cushion, leaning on Gabriel with the heating pad against your back. Gabe draped a blanket over the two of you as the movie started. It was a classic and one of your favorites that you could almost recite line by line.   
You snuck glances at your archangel, finding that he was enjoying it as much as you were. He kept his arm wrapped around you and at times when the pain grew a bit too much, you felt some grace sweep into your body to relieve it. You smiled to yourself, murmuring a thanks to Gabriel, but he didn’t take credit as he focused on the screen.   
As the credits rolled you decided to take some time to read. Gabriel handed you your book that you hadn’t finished yet and he held a bible in his hands. You moved on the couch so your feet were propped up on his lap with your head cushioned by one of the pillows he had gathered.   
You found it hard to read your book, instead watching Gabriel’s facial expressions as he read lines in the bible. At times his whiskey eyes would soften and a faint smile would play on his lips. Other moments his face would wrinkle up in disgust or announce and he would flip the page to find something better.   
Gabriel would look up at time to glance over at you and you pretended to be reading. Although he did catch you looking one time and tickled the underside of your feet. You kicked at him out of instinct and he shielded himself with the bible.   
Finally you bookmarked your book away and cuddled up to his side, looking down at the bible in his hands. “Got a favorite part?”   
Gabriel immediately started flipping the pages, looking for a certain verse. He found it rather quickly and began reading it aloud. You sat quietly next to him, loving how the words flowed off his tongue. “Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame.”  
“Wow.” You looked down at the words, letting them burn into your memory. “That’s beautiful.”   
He tilted your chin up, so you could see his stunning whiskey eyes, full of adoration and admiration. “You’re beautiful. I never want to lose you, ever. You, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) are the only reason why I keep going.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. And if I was, I’d take you with me.” You closed the gap, kissing him with passion. He helped to move you so you were on his lap. Your tongues danced with one another as you held each other close, relishing in the pure bliss of your affection for one another.   
A rumble from your stomach cut you both off. Gabriel and you laughed, with you blushing a bit. You leaned in, pressing your forehead against his. “Thanks for being a wonderful boyfriend and not to mention archangel.”  
“No problem.” He gave you a light kiss just as your stomach rumbled again. “I think someone’s a bit hungry.” He chuckled.  
“Pizza?”  
“Sure, but you’re going to get off.”  
“Can’t you just zap it here? I like this spot, it’s very comfy.” You leave a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, scooting more on his lap.  
“Well, since you’re so persuasive...” He snapped his fingers and hot fresh pizza appeared on the coffee table.   
“You’re so sweet. Much be from all that chocolate you eat.” You giggled, poking at his stomach.   
“Hey. I do happen to have a wonderful personality. Some people are just blind I guess.”   
“Uh huh.” You pick up two slices and hand one of them to him. Gabe snapped his fingers and a romantic comedy started playing on the screen. You both enjoyed the pizza until it was all gone, cuddling together on the couch some more. By the end of the day, you’d forgotten that you even had your period except for the few times you got up to use the bathroom. He sure was the perfect boyfriend to have.


End file.
